The Admjnstrative Core is the central coordinating agency of the Trauma Center Grant. It will function to ensure optimal utilization of resources with a broad-based system of budgetary management and scientific oversight. In addition, this Core will carry out scientific outreadh to the institution and beyond the institution to promote Trauma Research. This is implemented by a Trauma Center home page, by a resident trauma paper competition, by the annual Hechtman Lecture for an invited Trauma expert, and by provision of funds to encourage novel collaborative work.